


Wanheda

by finsandfishes



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Mention of torture, takes place before season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finsandfishes/pseuds/finsandfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where did they h-- Oh... Oh, god... Oh please no..." Clarke’s voice trails off. She can feel the sob building up deep within her throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanheda

“Bellamy?” She croaks. 

The cave is dark, damp and cold. But there is just enough light for Clarke to see that Bellamy is laying in a pool of his own blood. There is so much blood. Clarke pauses. Her hands shaking. 

“No, no, no,” she murmurs as she stumbles towards him. She falls upon her knees. Her hands roughly patting him down as she searches for the wound.

Bellamy groans. 

Clarke jumps back. Feeling startled at the sudden sound. 

“Bellamy?” She whispers. She watches his eyes flutter open slightly.

“…mmm’ Klark?” He slurs. His eyes flutter shut again.

Clarke briefly rests the palm of her hand against his forehead. She flinches. He feels so hot. He’s burning up. How long has he been here in this cave?

“Bellamy!” Clarke snaps out, “Where did they hurt you?!”

He doesn’t stir.

Clarke’s hands continue to move, gently pulling his shirt up towards his head… His clothes are so dark—she can’t see where the blood is coming from….

“Where did they h-- Oh... Oh, god... Oh please no..." Clarke’s voice trails off. She can feel the sob building up deep within her throat. 

Whomever had Bellamy had torn him up. They had cut into him for the sole intent of causing pain—and perhaps gaining information?

Clarke feels fear flicker within her chest. How did Bellamy escape? Did his captors let him go? If so, what was their purpose?

The clans call her Wanheda. They are still hunting for her. 

Staying here with Bellamy could get her killed but…she can't move him, and leaving Bellamy behind, when there might be something that she could do to help piece him back together… Clarke laughs. It sounds almost bitter. This is it, she thinks. The choice has already been made. 

When it is his’ life on the line, she would choose him every time. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she left him behind to die. 

“Klark?” Bellamy murmurs. 

Clarke looks up from her bloodstained hands. He’s staring up at her, but it is almost like he can’t see her. It is like he’s looking right through her and seeing the craggy cave wall instead of her.

He's in bad shape. What if she can't....

“Shhhh,” she whispers. “I am here. I’ll take care of you.” She gently strokes the side of his face with the back of her hand.

And she will take care of him. She must.

The alternative is too dark and ugly to even contemplate.


End file.
